Brickipedia:Manual of Style 2.0
This is a sort of sandbox/draft for a new Manual of Style. It is currently undergoing revision; hopefully it will eventually replace the existing one. Feel free to make any changes you feel are necessary; screw consensus. However, if you disagree with someone's act of screwing consensus, then revert and discuss. This isn't a serious and fully implemented policy, so go ahead and futz around as long as nobody yells at you. General * All articles should contain correct spelling, punctuation, capital letters and language structure. ** Articles should use British English for their spelling. Differences between UK and US spelling can be seen here. ** LEGO, DUPLO and QUATRO should all be spelled with capitals. ** Generally, minifigure should not be abbreviated to "minifig" or "fig". * Articles should be written from a neutral point of view (that is, objective). Pointing out features of the topic of the article (eg a set) is encouraged, but using sentences such as "this set is one of the best sets in its theme because..." is not. * A subject should be linked once upon its first appearance in the article's infobox, once upon its first mention in the article's lead section, once upon its first mention in the article's main body, and throughout the minifigure gallery (if applicable). * Any images placed throughout the article should be of a suitable size, captioned appropriately, and "fit in" well with the rest of the article (for example, placing a single large image at the very bottom of an article which hasn't been resized with the caption "an hq pic of the set" would not be acceptable). * If anything requires indenting in an infobox, should be used. * All key chains contain one part and no minifigures. This is how LEGO lists them. Set Articles Set articles should contain: * A set header template * A set infobox ** If there are no minifigures present in the set, the field should be left blank and not contain text such as "none", "zero" or "0". * At least one image of the set, where there is one available ** If a box image and an image of the set out of the box are both available, the box image should go in the infobox. If there is no box image available, the other image may be used in the infobox. * The prices in the infobox should contain the following currencies (where the price is known in that currency): ** United States Dollar (US $) ** Euro (€) ** British Pound (£) ** Australian Dollars (AU $) ** The price should be formatted as: US $xxx.xx / €xxx.xx / £xxx.xx / AU $xxx.xx * Main information describing the set * A quote of the description of the set from LEGO's website, where there was/is one available, using Template:QuoteLEGO.com. * A minifigure gallery template, where minifigures are included in the set * A "Sources" section (if required) * Categories for theme, item number and year released, see the Category Guidelines * If a set has been released multiple times, and under a different number and/or name, a separate article should be created for each release Recommended Order of sections and section headings # Lead section (no heading): Short paragraph that describes the basic information of the set, like: release year, theme, rough overview of the content and information about the sets release. It's common practice on most wikis that such a lead section does not have a section heading. # Description or Details: Detailed description of the set's content and functions. # Background: Text that describes the background/context of the featured model in its respective fictional universe (keep it short and simple). This should be written in the past tense. # Notes: Additional information about rare pieces (pieces that appear in just one or two sets), pieces that make their first or last appearance in this set or other peculiarities. # LEGO.com Description (since the citation box looks like a "roadblock" it shouldn't come after the actual description because it's too obtrusive, instead it should be positioned at the end of the running text of an article) # Minifigures Included: With Template:MinifigureGallery filled out correctly underneath. If there is a large empty space between the heading and this template, should be used directly above this heading. # Gallery: Any other pictures of the set. # See Also: Links to related articles on Brickipedia, e.g. sets with a similar subject, appearance etc. or articles that describe a related subject with a broader scope or present an overview of related sets. (Not links to the parent theme or a simple list of sets of the same theme) # Sources/References: reftags from the articles. # External links: At the end of the article. Minifigure Articles Minifigure articles should contain: * A minifigure infobox ** Video game appearances, accessories, years and variants should appear in the infobox only when the minifigure has not been released in a physical form * A description * At least one image of the figure, where there is one available * A minifigure gallery template, where there is more than one variant of the minifigure * An "appearances" section ** If the minifigure appears in both physical and video game form, have an Appearances heading and list physical appearances, then underneath have a Video Game Appearances heading and list video game appearances here. * An appropriate category for the minifigure * A minifigure template (where applicable) Recommended Order of sections and section headings # Lead Section (no heading): Short paragraph that describes the basic infos of the minifigure like release year, theme etc. It's common practice on most wikis that such a lead section does not have a section heading. # Description: Detailed description of the minifigure. # Background: Text that describes the background of the minifigure/character in its respective fictional universe (keep it short and simple). This should be written in the past tense. # Appearances: Section with the sets in which the minifigure has appeared. #:Video Game Appearances: If the minifigure has appeared in a video game, list the video games in this section. # Gallery of Variants: Section containing # Navigational Templates (no heading): Any appropriate navigational templates, such as Theme/Subtheme Articles Theme/Subtheme articles should contain: * A theme infobox * A description * A relevant image or logo of the theme * A list of sets in the theme * Appropriate categories Year Articles Year articles should contain: * The Template:Year * A list of events which happened in that year * A list of themes and subthemes that were introduced or discontinued in that year * A wikitable with the sets released of that year. The products are listed via the wikitable. Inside the table there should be informations about the set number, the set name, the piececount, the amount of figures included, the price and the month release date. * Appropriate categories Recommended Order of sections and section headings # This will happen/has happened in ': Events happened in that year. # '''Themes introduced or discontinued in ': List of themes that were introduced or discontinued in that year. # 'Sets introduced in ': List of the sets released in that year. Part Articles Part articles should be named by their Design ID, not their Element ID. Part articles should contain: * A part infobox ** The "Colours" field should be filled out using Template:Colourbox appropriately * Appropriate categories Articles should not be created on parts and/or accessories, that have '''only appeared in video games or movies. Recommended Order of sections and section headings # Lead Section (no heading): Short paragraph that describes basic information about the part. # Description: stating the size, shape and (optionally) printing design. # Appearances: a list of which sets the part has appeared in. Inventory Articles Inventories can either be on sets or minifigures. * The Template:Up * The Inventory. (Using and ) * The Template:Inventory Details * Inventories should only contain headings if the subject has more than one variations (ie. A minifigure with more than one variation.) Category:Brickipedia policy